Alice: First Experiences
by Daxters
Summary: This is a fanfiction that shows Alice Liddell's first experiences with the forms and abilities she goes through in American McGees Alice and Alice: Madness Returns. These forms and abilities are: Rage Alice, Grasshopper Alice, Invisible Alice, Small Alice, Underwater, Shrinking Alice, Gigantic Alice, hysteria Alice, Butterfly Dodge, and Floating.
1. Rage Alice

**A/N:Hello everybody. This is a fanfiction inspired by American Mcgees Alice. It shows Alice Liddell's first experiences with the elements she uses on her and the abilities she develops. These are the forms she will go through: Rage Alice, Grasshopper Alice, Invisible Alice, Small Alice, and Underwater. She will also be going through some forms from Alice: Madness Returns such as: Shrinking Alice, Gigantic Alice, Hysteria Alice, Butterfly Dodge, and Floating. Each chapter will show how she reacts to each form and ability. It will also show how she feels about them. I hope you guys enjoy it. Here is the story.**

Alice sat at a table, thinking of something to do. She was bored. She couldn't think of anything. She decided to go out and get some fresh air. She stood up from the chair and started to walk out of the White Castle. Alice stopped walking when she spotted a mysterious object, ten feet away from her. It was the Rage Box. Alice did not know that. She became curious and walked towards it. After getting close to it, the box sprayed a mysterious red vapor at her. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Alice screamed in pain. She dropped to her knees. She suddenly started to feel strange. Alice saw something wrong with her arms. She looked at them. They were turning red. She looked in a mirror and her entire body was turning red. Alice noticed some horns growing out of her head. She had a concerned look on her face. Her back felt weird. She touched it, and she felt some strange appendages growing from it. She didn't know what they were. She looked at her hands. They were becoming claws. Alice gasped in shock. After the transformation finished, she had officially become Rage Alice. Alice suddenly felt the need to roar, and that's what she did. She heard a roar from within herself. She looked at herself in the mirror with extreme shock and fright. "What has happened? Why have I become this creature." she said. She sat down on her bed, and started trying to think things through. She started to think that the Rage Box did this to her. She was a little concerned because she feared the white chess pieces might think she was a creature sent in from the red queen to destroy the white queen. She didn't want to let the white chess pieces see her like that, so she had to get out of the white castle fast. She had to think of something. Alice stared down at her claws and felt nervous. She wondered if she would be feared by others, which she does not want. Suddenly, the white king appeared and saw Alice. His eyes widened with fright. He started shaking. "Who...who…who are you?" he stuttered. "It's me, Alice!" she exclaimed. The white king suddenly became angry. "You're not Alice. You look like a dangerous creature who was sent from the red queen." he said. Alice stared down at the floor, ashamed. "I don't want to look like a dangerous creature. You should recognize me as Alice." she said sadly. The white king stared at her. "You do look like Alice and sound like Alice. I guess you are Alice." the white king said. Alice suddenly felt better. "What happened to you?" the white king asked. "I don't know. I was sprayed by this mysterious object, and I got turned into this." Alice said, pointing at the Rage Box with one claw. The white king recognized the Rage Box. "This is the Rage Box. It will turn you into a terrifying creature if it sprays you." the white king explained. Alice felt ashamed again. She tried to hide her shame by covering her face with her hair. The white king chuckled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You will be turned back to normal in no time." the white king said. Alice still felt ashamed of the way she looked. Suddenly, a group of card guards, rushed into the castle. They started charging towards the white king. He immediately got knocked over by them. Alice stopped covering her face, and watched in horror. They were abusing him and electrocuting him. "STOP!" Alice yelled. They didn't listen. Alice suddenly felt angry and roared. The roar scared the card guards very much. They stopped abusing the white king. Alice started charging towards the card guards. She immediately tackled them. She started destroying them and fighting with them violently. The fight started to get very violent. Alice started to cause so much damage. Many stuff was being destroyed. She almost hurt the white king. He immediately got out of the castle. The white king stood by the castle and heard the fight getting worse and worse. When it ended, he came back in the castle to find everything destroyed. Alice was sitting on the floor with a worried look on her face. The white king ran over to her and said, "What's wrong?" "I destroyed everything!" she exclaimed. Her expression turned to sadness. "I feel horrible." she said, covering her face with her claws in shame. The white king hugged Alice, hoping it would make her feel better. He ended up getting his cheek poked by one of her horns. The white king backed way. "Sorry." Alice said. Suddenly, her arms started to lose their redness. Her claws were turning to regular hands. Alice felt her head. The horns were gone. She felt her back. The mysterious appendages were gone. Alice ran over to a mirror. She was back to normal. "HOOOOORRRAAYY!" Alice screamed. It felt good to be back to normal.


	2. Grasshopper Alice

Alice was helping the white king lift some large stones to throw at the card guards if they ever come to attack them. They were putting the stones in a wheel barrel. They had been lifting stones for eight hours. Alice was very thirsty. After lifting the last stone and putting it in the wheel barrel, Alice said, "I am going to go find something to drink." She started searching around Looking Glass Land to find something to drink. Alice suddenly spotted something that looked like a teapot. Alice ran over to it. Alice was surprised at what it was. It was a regular grasshopper that looked like a teapot. Alice knew that it was filled with tea. It was the Grasshopper Tea. Alice did not know that. Alice lifted the grasshopper and started gulping down the tea. It was so refreshing and it soothed Alice's thirst very much. Her skin started to turn green. Alice finally finished drinking it. She set the grasshopper down. . Alice was surprised to see her skin turning green. She felt wings grow from her back. Alice gasped when she reached and touched them. She felt antennas sprout from her head. She ran over to a mirror. Alice had bug eyes. She had become Grasshopper Alice. Alice started freaking out. "OH NO! I'M TURNING INTO A BUG!" she shouted. Alice stood still and waited for something else to happen. Nothing else happened. She stared at herself in the mirror with horror. "I am a grasshopper girl." Alice said concernedly. "I can't let anybody see me like this." she said. Alice ran into the white castle to hide. Alice was amazed at how fast she was running. She almost bumped into a white knight. The white knight was freaked out when he saw Alice. "Help me! I've turned into a grasshopper thing." she said. The white knight got scared and ran away. Alice sighed sadly. She hid behind a pillar and started thinking. Suddenly, a huge group of white knights appeared. They started charging at Alice. "They probably think I'm dangerous." Alice thought. Alice started running extremely fast. She jumped extremely high over a mysterious table. She ran as fast as she can until she fell. She was trying to catch her breath as she sat on the floor. She wiped away her sweat with her antennas. She heard the white knights coming. Alice quickly hid behind a table. The white knights passed her. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She still wanted to be back to normal. Alice felt ugly and helpless. Suddenly, her body turned from green to normal. Her wings went away, and so did her antennas. Her eyes turned back to normal. Alice ran to a mirror and looked at herself. She was back to normal. She felt better and walked out of the white castle.


	3. Invisible Alice

Alice was sleeping on the ground. After she woke up, she felt her hair. It felt strange. She had to find a mirror to look in. She started searching for a mirror on the ground. Finally, she found one. Alice picked it up and examined it. It was in the shape of a heart. She looked in it and fixed her hair and moved her hand across it to make it look good. Suddenly, the mirror started to glow. Alice had a shocked expression on her face. She looked at her hands. They started to disappear. Alice started to freak out. Her entire body was disappearing. Alice started screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M DISAPPEARING!" she yelled. Her body was finally gone. Something was wrong. Alice was gone, but she didn't feel like she was gone. Alice finally realized what happened. She was invisible. Alice was amazed. She had never been invisible before. Suddenly, she smiled. She decided to have some fun being invisible. Alice went over to the red queen's castle. The door of the castle was being guarded by card guards. Alice knew what she had to do. She tip-toed behind one of the card guards and pushed him. "AAAAHHH!" the card guard screamed. Alice laughed loudly. The card guard started swinging a sword around. "Who did that? Show yourself!" the card guard said. "Never." Alice said confidently. She started pushing all of the card guards around. She was finally able to get into the castle. It was filled with card guards and red knights. Alice started tip-toing past them. Suddenly, she sneezed. All of the card guards and red knights started swinging their swords around. One of the swords almost hit Alice. She quickly ducked down. She suddenly had an idea. Alice started crawling underneath the card guards and red knights. She started knocking them down. Alice started laughing crazily. She was having so much fun being invisible. Suddenly, Alice turned from invisible to visible. Alice didn't notice it until one of the card guards yelled, "It's Alice Liddell! Get her!" After hearing that, Alice looked at herself. She was very frightened to see she wasn't invisible anymore. Now she was going to be attacked by card guards and red knights. She had to think of something fast. All of the card guards and red knights started charging at her. "HELP!" Alice screamed. Suddenly, a huge group of white knights came into the red queen's castle. All of the card guards and red knights stopped charging at Alice. All of the white knights started charging at them. The card guards and red knights got frightened and started running away. Alice watched as the card guards and red knights got chased deeper into the castle by the white knights. Alice quickly ran out of the castle.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will have more chapters coming soon. Please stay tuned for more chapters. These are the forms and abilities Alice will go through next: Small Alice, Underwater, Shrinking Alice, Gigantic Alice, Hysteria Alice, Butterfly Dodge, and Floating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Mcgees Alice and Alice: Madness Returns. I also don't own these forms and abilities. **


	4. Small Alice

Alice was lying next to a tree, staring up at the sun. It was so much brighter than usual. Alice decided to go back into the white castle. She was very thirsty after lying in the sun for a long time. She went over to the white king to ask him for something to drink. "Sorry, but I don't have anything." the white king said. She moaned and walked away. She suddenly tripped over something. She got up and spotted a bottle on the floor. The words "Drink me" were on it. It was the Drink Me potion. She did not know that and picked it up. She started drinking it. After she finished, she felt much better. Suddenly, she noticed something strange. Everything seemed to be getting bigger. Alice thought that it was just her imagination. She looked everywhere and started to get scared. Everything wouldn't stop growing. It was like it wasn't her imagination. Alice closed her eyes and hoped that everything would be back to normal by the time she opened them. When she opened them, everything was like giants. Alice realized something. Everything didn't grow. She had shrunken. Alice started to panic. "I am so small. I might get hurt. I have to get out of her." Alice said. Right when Alice was getting ready to run, a strange force pushed her down. A menacing pain shot up her entire body. Alice screamed in pain and terror. She clutched her aching body and fell to the floor. The white king had stepped on her. The white king didn't notice that he did, until he heard Alice's tiny scream. He looked down and saw the tiny, agonized Alice. He gasped in horror, and picked up the small and helpless little Alice. "Help…..me." Alice said in a very squeaky and scratchy voice. She was still in a lot of pain. She started to feel dizzy and passed out. A minute later, Alice woke up and found herself in a mysterious place. She tried to sit up, but her body was sore. She groaned in pain and agony. "What happened?" Alice said, holding her head. "You passed out." The white king said, standing over Alice. Alice realized that she was still small. She tried her best to stand up. "I feel like I got run over by a carriage that's 100 feet tall." she said. The white king laughed. Alice looked so cute when she was in a small and helpless state. "Can you help me grow back to my normal size. It's too dangerous to be as small as me." Alice said. The white king gave her a mushroom. "This is the Mushroom of Life. It will help you grow back to your normal size." The white king said. Alice smiled and ate a peace of the mushroom. Suddenly, her body started to rumble. She clutched it. "What's happening?" Alice moaned. Her body started to get bigger. She looked around and noticed that everything started to look smaller. She finally stopped growing and was back to her normal size. Alice cheered and started to run up to the white king to hug him. Her body was still sore, so she couldn't make it. "I'm going back outside to relax." Alice said.


	5. Underwater

It was summer. Alice was so hot, that she felt like she was going to pass out onto the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to stay outside, but it was so hot. She had an idea. She decided to go swimming. A card guard was eavesdropping on her. He had an idea. "I will trap Alice in the water, so she won't be able to get out and breathe." he said to himself. The mock turtle heard what he said, and didn't want that to happen. Meanwhile, Alice was about to swim in the water, until the mock turtle came. "Alice, wait! Here's a shell." he said. A shell was placed on her back. He ran away. The shell looked like it was gone, but it wasn't. Alice finally jumped into the water. The turtle shell on her back was seen. The card guard came and pushed some rocks over the small river she jumped in. She was trapped. Meanwhile, Alice was swimming in the water. She noticed something strange. She was breathing very well, but she was underwater. Alice was amazed. She spotted a mirror at the bottom of the river. She swam towards it and looked in it. She saw the turtle shell on her back. Alice realized that the turtle shell was the thing allowing her to breathe underwater. She decided to swim back to surface. She started to swim back to surface, until she noticed the rocks trapping her in. There wasn't any other way out of the river, so she was definitely trapped underwater. Alice sat on the floor of the river and started thinking of a way to get out of it. Two hours later, the card guard was thinking that Alice wouldn't be alive at that time. He was proud of what he did. He decided to go and get Alice out of the river and store her somewhere. He went back to the river and started removing the rocks. Alice looked up at the surface and saw what was happening. She got happy and started swimming back to the surface. Alice stuck her head out of the river and saw the card guard. He was amazed to see that she was still alive. Alice got angry and said, "Were you the one who trapped me in here?" the card guard ran away. Alice got out of the river and went into the white castle to dry off.


End file.
